Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by Will Hawthorne
Summary: Albus and Rose go to Hogwarts to learn that even after Voldemort is gone, danger is still there. Silsbury has died 500 years ago, and now came back to life using the RS, Rose, and the ability to make ghosts human and dead. This is the first in my series
1. Chapter 1 CC verses HHH

The potter family haas been quite famous for the last thirty-five years, Mr. Harry Potter had twice survived the killing curse, and then, nineteen years ago, Harry had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had twice tried and failed to kill him.

Now, Harry Potter is married to Ginny (Weasley) Potter, and father to James, of the age of twelve, Albus, eleven, and Lily, nine. And now, in the middle of July, 2017, James and Albus were to get their Hogwarts letters any day now.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the school that all wizards and witches in England go to to learn about magic. The name pretty much says it all. But the other highlight of the day, was that the Potters would have a visit from their friends and relatives, the Weasleys. The Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, of Harry Potter's age, were friends with each other in Hogwarts. The trio all helped to defeat Lord Voldemort. Now the Weasleys have a daughter of Albus's age, Rose, and one of Lily's age, Hugo.

Today, Uncle Ron, brother of Ginny, was to bring himself, James, Albus, and Rose to a quidditch game between the Chudley Cannons and the Holly-Head Harpies. And when it has either Ron's favorite team (the Chudley Cannons) or Ginny's favorite team (the Holly-Head Harpies), there would be a bet. And this time it was both of their favorites. Ginny used to play for that team, and Ron has loved his team for a really long time.

The Weasleys were to come at around noon, and it was only eleven, Albus was the 'sleep in' type, unlike his brother and sister. James and Lily get up sometime between six and seven. That gave James time to think of a prank to wake up Albus and get him annoyed.

Because that was James Potter.

Albus awoke with a crying bell hovering over him. James, though only one year of experiencing magic, knew more spells than a normal kid of the year above him. Which was also like Rose. Albus stirred and sleepily walked over to his parents bed room. His mum was in the bathroom, due to the sounds of her talking about how her hair was, but his dad was in the room.

Mr. Potter looked drowsy, too, when he glanced at Albus. "James?" he asked. Albus nodded. He took out his wand and muttered some spell that dropped the silver bell onto Albus's ruffled hair. Albus looked almost just like his father. Ruffled jet black hair that can't be combed down, green eyes, short, thin, quick, nimble. The difference is twenty-five years, circular glasses, and a lightning bolt scar that his father has. James was something like them, but he had silky smooth black hair, brown eyes, and he wasn't as thin as Albus. Mrs. Potter and Lily had the same red hair, brown eyes, and practically as thin as Albus and his father. James was just an odd ball out.

Albus beamed and thanked his father. Then he left to his room to get dressed from old red robes into his orange shirt and black jeans. The funny thing about his shirt is that to wizards, the design of the black dragon moved and breathed fire. Not really of coarse, but to non-magic people called Muggles, it just stayed like a normal design. It was a gift from his Uncle George Weasley. Just gotten last night.

Albus got dressed in these clothes and ran downstairs to do something to James and eat. "How'd you do it? You can't use spells outside of Hogwarts." Albus protested to James through mouthfuls of toast.

"I didn't." he said slyly. Then it struck him if Dad or Mum did it. No, they wouldn't. After time, Albus fought James, got blamed for giving him a nose bleed, sent a letter to Uncle George that he just got it last night when he was asleep. Got provoked by James, fought him again, and went outside to the grass outside to wait for the Weasleys. And of coarse, James had to come outside, too.

"What if you were a Squib?" he said. A squib is a person with magical parents, that is a Muggle.

"I won't! there's proof!" Albus yelled sending two birds scattering.

"Well, okay, Slytherin." he said than ran inside to Albus's yelling. Just then, there was a big pop. Albus turned around to see the four Weasleys beaming up at him. Aunt Hermione looked odd, having the only brown hair in the group of redheads. Then again, the others had much more freckles than her. Albus opened the gate. "Al!" Uncle Ron said when he got inside the fence and hugged him. The others went inside the house, but the two of them stayed outside.

"Happy Birthday, even if your mum will lose some money later on. Which is in twenty minutes, so hurry up." Uncle Ron said as they walked to the door, whilst he had the four tickets in his hand. Albus ran upstairs to his room to get a Galleon for something at the stadium. When up in his room, he saw Hugo looking through Albus's drawer.

"Get out!" Albus shouted and Hugo looked terrified when he glanced at Albus. He ran to the door, but Albus slammed it shut. "Give it back." he said sternly. Then Hugo held out his hand and Albus took the little sparkly black stone and shoved Hugo out the door. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Handy if you need to get away. From Uncle George's shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's been there for a few years. Albus grabbed a golden Galleon and left downstairs to see Uncle Ron and mum betting higher and higher.

"A Galleon and five Sickles." Uncle Ron said. But Ginny wasn't done yet. Two Galleons was the final bet. Finally, they went outside for the ten minute car ride. As Uncle Ron said. And off they were.

Ten minutes later, Albus was just off a highway, in London, with Uncle Ron, James and Rose. Backs against the rusty yellow camaro, looking toward a bog. Uncle Ron lead the way past the first few parts so that people couldn't see them. They came to a part of the bog where it just wasn't boggy, a two foot in diameter clear water. Around it was all murky. Uncle Ron was telling that this was a magical patch to the stadium.

James went first. The water was up to his shoulders. Then he sank in.

Albus went after. He went into the water, which was up to his mouth. The water brought him down. Sinking lower and lower. Then sideways, a little up. forward a bit. It was confusing. Then he couldn't hold his breath anymore and learned that you could breath in there. There was a small circle growing of blue sky. Albus was coughed up into a patch of green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. Not wet.

He stood up and saw his brother walking towards the giant oval shaped stadium for Quidditch. Just behind him, laid Rose, and soon after Uncle running towards the stadium, the four of them were let in by the tickets. Going up to row W. Seats one, two, three, and four. Out behind them shouted "The Holly-Head Harpies, everyone!"

Tons of shouts came from everywhere. When they got to their seats, the speaker shouted "The Chudley Cannons!" Albus and Uncle Ron where the only two in the row that cheered them on, but there were other cheers, just more towards the other side. Just our luck, said Uncle Ron.

Albus went to the fourth seat, right next to a boy about his age. "Hello, Aaron's the name, first year in the fall, you?" He said with a Scottish accent. "Albus, first year in fall." Albus said with the Minister of Magic talking on the other side. "Who are you for?" Albus asked.

"The Holly-Head Harpies, of coarse. The Cannons have only won by ten to thirty points. No! The Harpies have gotten at least a hundred points better than they're opponents. I'd bet anything that they'd win." He said with triumph. Then Albus remembered the Galleon in his pocket.

"I'll take that bet." Albus said and Aaron looked kind of happy, but confused. "A Galleon, if I win." Albus said.

"Fine, but fair warning, the Harpies aren't going to lose." Aaron said with glee. He looked like Albus. Black hair, blue eyes, small, thin. But Aaron had more freckles. By a lot. Then they paided attention to the already started game. Before Albus knew it, he was losing, thirty to ten, he looked at Aaron, who didn't look back. Aaron had a smile, not a 'I'm totally going to win' smile, but a fair smile. Odd.

Albus fell asleep midway through the game, two hours in. Then When he woke up he heard the sound of the announcer say "Wins!" and the crowed cheering and booing, Albus looked up and saw the scores on a big board. saying Chudley Cannons 690 and Holly-Head Harpies 620. Now wide awake, he looked at Aaron. He was have mad, but he didn't show that part. What a sport. He handed over the Galleon and he left.

"See you at Hogwarts," he said.

"Come on, lets go home." Uncle Ron said. "Ginny owes me money." They left the stadium, to the clear water, to the bog, to the car, to Godric's Hollow. Back home.


	2. Chapter 2 Alleys, Trains, and Cards

Albus got home with two Galleons and a black rock in his pocket. Uncle Ron lead him and the others into the house. "Ginny!" Uncle Ron shouted "I won, pay up." he called out when they got inside. Ginny stormed in the room.

"Rosie, did he win?" she asked, of coarse she wouldn't believe her brother. Thats just relationships. Rose nodded and Mum took out two Galleons from her pocketbook and handed them over. Quite the opposite of Aaron's behavior. Ron thanked her and she punched him. "Oh, James, Albus, letters came." she said. Albus and James ran over to the dinning room, where they kept the mail. Two letters were there. Two letters. One for James and one for Albus. James stole his from the table and tore it open. Albus picked his up.

It was addressed to Mr. A. Potter. It also had his address. Albus tore it open to see two pieces of yellow-ish parchment. One had the thing that said you are invited. And the other,

for the supplies.

By memory, Albus knew. It was from Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Sorc.,_

_Witch's Weekly Duel's Champ. Two years in a row)_

Dear Mr. Potter We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary school books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Gerald Griffiths Deputy Headmaster

Albus eagerly told his parents and went on to read the other page it talked about.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry a name tag

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection_ Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Albus knew that some of the books would be hand-me-downs from James because they have money, but are smart with it. Except when Mum bets Uncle Ron.

Albus just saw his father sending James s owl with the acceptance. ALbus rejoyced in his mind.

"How about we go next week, to Diagon Alley." his father said. Diagon Alley. The place you can get all your wizarding supplies. Albus has only been there once because of James's first year.

A week past, the Weasleys left, and the Potters were at their fire place mother holding up a little cup of green dust having a label on the outside saying FLOO POWDER. Floo Powder wasn't the best way to get around, but it was quick. James picked up a pile and got in the empty fireplace. Throwing it down he yelled out "Diagon Alley!" And he vanished in a green fire. Albus took a handful of the Floo Powder and walked to where James was. He threw down the powder shouting "Diagon Alley." With a little pain, but expeirience, Albus knew to keep his elbows in. In a few seconds, Albus was coughing up a bit of powder right next to James and a fireplace. In Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was a long street and at the end a marble building named Gringots. Diagon Alley had wands, robes, books, cauldron's almost everything. And the stuff that you couldn't find there, was not essential for Hogwarts. First years at least. Their mother and Lily were there now. And Albus slightly caught a glimbse of his Uncle George's shop.

Unfortunately, Albus wasn't aloud to buy stuff from his shop until he's a second year. Orders from parents. Other first years were aloud, though. Harry came out and they started looking at shops on their way to Gringots. The wizards' bank. Number one safest place ever since the fall of Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was Albus's parents'

headmaster at Hogwarts. Albus was named after him and the man that killed him. Albus Severus. It was a planed kill. Dumbledore told him to, it was all a plan to kill Voldemort.

Before, people only called Voldemort You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore called him Tom because his name was Tom Riddle. And Dumbledore was the first wizard that Voldemort ever knew besides himself. Witch mother dead. Muggle father dead. Raised in an orphanage until September first when he was eleven.

That's the way being Muggle-born or being raised by Muggles worked. Harry was born to a wizard and witch, but they were killed by Voldemort, so he went to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle. Passing many places, goggling at each, they got to Gringots.

It was a goblin-made marble building. All gold underground. Miles under London. Inside were to long rows of desks. Each having a Goblin. Weighing, scaling, it was difficult to find a one that wasn't being surrounded by men. The Potters werre third in line in a spot. Albus noticed the boy.

"Aaron?" Albus said. Aaron turned around. Glee on his face.

"Albus! Funny we come on the same day, huh?" Albus nodded and Then Aaron and his family left. "Bye." Aaron said and Albus made sure to him that he heard it.

"We would like to go to the Potter family vault." Harry said putting a key on the desk. The goblin studied it and told another goblin to bring them.

"Grinfalt," he said taking the key. "Follow me." Grinfalt said. They went pass doors and to a metal cart with installed red velvet seats. Must be new since last year James and Harry noticed. They climbed in, kind of stuffed. They left and it became like a maze. Albus looked at his father's face to see it all confused trying to memerize the directions to the vault,

but Albus knew it was no cart was controlling itself. Grinfalt was just looking at the Potter's faces with great fun. They passed an underground lake and the cart finally stopped.

A small door sat at the wall. Lit by opened the door and the Potters stared at the amount of gold. A large pile, and three smaller piles were there. The large one was their parents'. James spent too much money and they had to make it like this. Albus took about tweny of each. And Albus muttered to himself, "A Galleon is seventeen Sickles, a Sickle is twenty-nine Knuts. Easy enough. They left and sped back up to the marble building. Running out, James went to join his friends, Mum and Lily leaving to go do stuff and Albus and his father going through his list. "And no broomstick." Albus finished. First they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy school robes. Then to an Apothecary, and to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Albus loved a snowy white owl, what his dad had, and a long eared owl. When he got inside, though, all he wanted was a Great Horned Owl.

Alus now had all but his books and wand. They were to meet up at the bookstore inten minutes now. Going into Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. Albus saw none other than Rose inside. A pile of wands that she failed at taking. "How about this, yew, 10 3/4, pheonix tail feather." An old man that appeared to be Mr. Ollivander said happily.

Rose held up the wand. She waved it around and sparks flew and then Mr. Ollivander noticed to the Potters. "Ah, Mr. Potter." Then Rose turned around with a smile on her face and Albus smiled back. She gaven a number of money to the man and she left. Albus walked to a counter where the man is. He sent a tape measure and it measured Albus all over.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander took back it and gave Albus a wand. "Mahagony, 9 inches, dragon heart-string." Albus took the wand and barely brought it to his face before it was taken away. "Holly, 11 1/4, Unicorn hair." This one Albus brought it around feeling warmth in his hand, then spark coming out just like Rose's. "Second try, wow! First one this centuary."

Albus looked half-amazed and half-surprised. "Eleven Galleons, only the ones with unicorn hair costs that much. And mahogony makes it cost more." Albus paid for it only having enough for books. But he already had Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1). James's old one. They met up at Fourish and Blotts. Then home, the way they came.

"I won't." Albus cried in the car to Kings Cross Station. To The Hogwarts Express. James wouldn't stop calling Albus Slytherin. And it was giving Albus determination to prove him wrong. But what if he was? What would James say or do? Would he be happy then? Then the car arrived.

Albus and James were walking next to their trolleys, which were being pushed by their parents. The Great Horned Owl, Albus decided, would be called Wolfric. It was one of Albus Dumbledore's middle name. It kept making long deep hoots. Lily was crying clutching their father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years." She cried "I want to go _now_!"

People stared at the owls as they wove their way to the wall of nine and ten. Albus muttered to himself "I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!" James wouldn't stop teasing him. "Give it a rest, James." their mother said.

"I only said he _might_ be." James grinned at Albus. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-" but he stopped. Albus was looking around for the Weasleys. James went through the platform barriar, and that gave Albus an opportunaty. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Everyday, if you want us to." his mother said.

"Not _every_ day, James said that people only get letters from home once a month." Albus quickly said.

We wrote to Albus three times a week last year." she said.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts." Harry put in, "He likes a laugh, your brother." But no need to tell that last part.

Side by side, they pushed the trolley through the barriar between platforms nine and ten. Albus winced but no collision arrived at the obscured cloudy platform nine and three quarters. Figures appeared and they finally saw the scarlet steam engine labeled The HOGWARTS EXPRESS. "Where are they?" Albus asked anxiausly.

"We'll find them." Ginny said reasurringly. The steam was still thick and they couldn't find anybodys faces. "I think that's them, Al." She said and Albus looked around. THe four figures appeared and the four Potters (that weren't James) drew up to them.

"Hi." Albus sounded relieved. Rose was Albus's best friend, he couldn't go to Hogwarts without her. She was already wearing her school and Uncle Ron were having a discussion about parking and Lily and Hugo about houses. When Uncle Ron interupted them. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disenheirate you." This made Lily and Hugo laugh but Albus and Rose were solemn. What if they weren't? Albus's trunk and owl were on the train now.

"Look who it is," Albus heard and he saw th Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy, his wife and first year son, Scorpius. Albus couldn't see the wife, but Draco and Scorpius looked exactly the same. Blond combed back hair, thin everything. Albus looked into Scorpius's eyes, Uncle Ron said something about tests and brains somewhere far away. But Albus saw Scorpius's eyes. It wasn't a friendly look, but not a enemy look.

Then he snapped awake by James saying something about Teddy Lupin, their God Cousin and Victorie, his cousin. Uncle George had Fred and Victorie. His chirldren. "You intrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron!' Ginny said."And said he'd see her off and told me to get away. He's _snogging_ her!" Teddy Lupin was entrusted to the Potters. But he only comes every week or so for food. He's a werewolf under the full moon.

Lily wispered something and Harry added on. Albus looked at Rose who was troubled, then he heard James say "Yeah, he could sleep in my room, I don't care if Albus and I sleep in the same room." James and Albus made trouble together. A lot.

"No," Harry said firmly. "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." Then he checked his watch. "It's almost eleven." James nd Ginny were talking about giving Professor Longbottem love. Then Albus was kicked by James. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals." James said.

"I thought they were invisible!_ You said they were invisible!_" But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to give him a kiss and gave his father a fleeting hug. Then he leapt onto the rapidly filling train. THer saw him wave and sprint off to a corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry 're gentle things," Harry told Albus. " Anyway, you won't be going up to school in carridges, you'll be going in the boats." Ginny kissed Albus good-bye and said "See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," Harry said hugging him, "Don't forget, Hagrid's invited you for tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if i'm in Slytherin?" Albus wispered to his father fear was almost as terrible as James is annoyingly joking. His father croutched down so that they were almost face-to-face.

"Albus Severus." He wispered back. "You were named for two headmassterd of Hogwarts. "One of them was a Slytherin and he was probebly the bravest man I know."

"But _just say_-"

"Then Slytherin will have gained an excelent student, won't it? It doesb't matter to us, Al. But, if it matters to you, you can choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus cried, he has never told anyone this.

"It did for me." Albus was now wondering beyond the point of the sorting hat. Albus jumped into a carridge and Ginny slamed the door. People kept looking at the adult Potters and Weasleys.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to see the other students. Albus just caught a glimpse of Aaron.

"Don't let it worry you." Uncle Ron said. "It's me, i'm extremely famous." Albus, Rose Hugo, and Lily laughed. Albus was so excited to go to Hogwarts. The train started to move, and Harry walked alongside it. He kept smiling and waving. They rounded a corner and left the staion.

Everyone left the corridors and looked through for empty compartments.

Albus and Rose looked franticly through compartments to find an empty one. They went all the way back, but didn't find James to sit with him as they were told to. Then they decided to go to the front part where they found a group of three first years.

"Would you mind if we sat there?" Albus asked the two boys and girl when he opened the compartment door. They didn't seem to care so Albus sat next to the boys and Rose, to the girl.

"Jacob Bendag" a boy with brown hair said. His body was built like Albus's. Then a boy exactly like him said "Michael Bendag." Then they sang out "Twins!" The girl was asleep. Black hair, even shorter than Albus.

"Albus Potter" Albus said

"Rose Weasley."

"Really?" a twin said.

"No... wait he looks like Harry." the other said. "Oh, and that's Grace Forlonge." He said pointing to the girl that was asleep. They played wizard's chess, which Albus and Rose were no good at, and later on, they started to talk about supposed he was Ravenclaw, Michael bet he was Slytherin. Albus and Rose both guessed Gryffindor.

When Grace woke up, she said deffinately Slytherin and went back to sleep. Then a girl came over and opened the door.

"Rose Suney." she said. "I was just kicked out of my brother's compartment, I know your's is kind of full already." They let the tall black haired girl in. she was taller than Albus, like most others. But she was short enough to be a first year.

When Rose Weasley shared her name, Rose Suney said that she could be her middle name, Isabella or Belle. Bellle said she hates roses anyway.

She said that she is Muggle-born, so she wouldn't know her house, but her twelve year old brother is a Gryffindor and so is her seventeen year old brother, who's still in school here. He's the quidditch captain of Gryffindor.

Later on, the plump woman came with a trolly. Albus bought a Licorice Wand, a Cauldron Cake, and two chocolite frogs. He opened a chocolite frog and looked at the collecter's card in each. It read:

Harry Potter

1981 -

The boy who lived.

Known defeater of

Lord Voldemort.

Now Head of the

Department of the

Aurors.

This was amazing, his own father on a card. He looked at the front to see his smiling face, then it left. He quickly opened another one, but this one was black and red, unlike the other blue and green ones. THere are only fifteen black ones in the world. They had the five worst dark wizards.

Ward Silsbury

1486 - 1517

Killer of 823 wizards

and witches, and

3895 Muggles. Maker

of the Imperious Curse.

Now dead because of

Gregg Potter IV. Not

Murder.

Albus wondered why they made cards like this. "Err... Rose?" Albus asked. Two heads poped up and one fell back down. "What's your thought on this?" Albus held out Ward Silsbury's card. She was amazed. Then confused, then sad.

A twin grabbed it and shared it with his other twin. "Imperious Curse? Gregg Potter the fourth?" asked a twin.

"The Imperious Curse is one of the three unforgivible curses. It can make you do whatever the other wants, for instance, I do it to you, you do what I want, but there are people strong enoug to stop it. With their mind." Rose explained.

"And as for the Potter?" the other twin said. And all looked at Albus, except for Grace, who was still asleep.

Soonafter, Albus was releived that Victorie came in to tell them to put robes on. And the rest of the train ride was silent in their compartment. Some speaker told everyone that they would arrive at their destination in five minutes, so everyone went out into the packed hallway, the train got slower, and slower, and then it came to a complete stop.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting Hat

Everyone was crowded at the hallway. Then they started evacuating the HOGWARTS EXPRESS. When Albus got outside he saw Hagrid. Hagrid was twice the size of a man and four times as wide. He wore a big black overcoat. His black hair and beard flung all over the place.

"Firs' years this way!" He kept shouting with a strong deep voice. Albus went over to him with all the other first years, but the second years and up went a differant way. The sky was a lot darker than when they left. Once the last of the first years came and the last of the older kids left, Hagrid started walking through a pathway. "Follow me!" The first years were runnning to catch up to him when he said; "Ypu'll be seeing your first sight o' Hogwarts just aroun' this turn."

Everyone was in awe. Hundreds of turrets and towers were all across a huge castle. All lit by lights. Albus wouldn't stop staring until he was told by Hagris to get into the everyone looked down at the boats. It was there for the crossing of a black lake illuminated by the castle lights. ALbus got in a boat with Rose and Belle. And off they were. The row boats had no oars so it went by itself. The Hogwarts castle getting bigger by the second.

When they got out of the lake and everyone else (including Hagrid) got out, the castle was five thousand times bigger than his own house. They walked and found themselves just outside a double giant oak door. Hagrid wouldn't even need to duck down.

The doors opened immeadiately and in the middle of the open oak doors stood a man who had black hair down to his shoulders and a thin body. He was young. Like thirty. "I've got them from here. Rubeus." He said with a fun voice that would make you laugh but he had a face that made you stop laughing before you started.

"Okay, Professor Griffiths. I'll be off then." And Hagrid left.

"Okay, you are now at Hogwarts. You will each be given a house and you will keep to that house as if it is your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, your rule breaking wil cost you points. You will attend classes when you have to, and your free time should be spent wisely." Professor Griffiths commanded. "Now, we will go inside and sort you into your houses. Follow me." He walked to the entrance hall which was three times as tall as Albus's house.

Then Professor Griffiths opened another set of giant double oak doors. And there they were. Four long tables with all the other older students. And at the end sat a horizontal table with all the teachers. Albus saw James to his left. He grinned. They got to the very front and Professor Griffiths took out a four legged stool and placed an old battered hat with lots of dirt and rips. This, Albus noticed as the Sorting Hat. Albus, who was near the front of the lines, looked at James who was right next to him. The Sorting Hat started singing, but Albus wasn't paying attention. James wispered "Slytherin" into Albus's ear and Albus grinned remembering what Harry told him about the Sorting Hat.

"Slytherin." James kept repeating. And shot something small at him, which he looked back at James who had his wand out. "Your hand." He wispered, Albus looked at his hand and saw a word in it. Little fire was dancing the word SLYTHERIN. James just joked. The hat was talking about the houses. Something about Gryffindor being brave, Ravenclaw being smart, Hufflepuff being loyal, and Slytherin making friends easily. Or something like that, but Albus was getting the fire, that didn't burn him, off.

"Now, when I call you up, you will sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." Albus heard Professor Griffiths's talk. He's missed the whole sorting song. "Andrew, Timothy." A red haired boy quite big went up to the stool, sat on it and the Sorting Hat sat on his head, covering all but his mouth and chin of his head.

It took about a minute, but the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy ran over to a cheering Gryffindor table, James still calling Albus a Slytherin, as he moved up an inch. "Bendag, Jacob." Griffiths yelled. The hat sat on him and it soon yelledd out what Jacob wanted, "RAVENCLAW!" He ran to a table to the left and Albus again moveed up. "Bendag, Michael!" And to a weird coincidence, he didn't get his wish. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled.

"Boomey, Jordon!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Brookway, Molly!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Easton, Gary!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Finch, Esther!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Flode, Emyln!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Forlonge, Grace!" and to none of her surprisement it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" "Gamp, Xavier!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Gregory, Harvey!" SLYTHERIN!" "Griffiths, Prudence!" Professor Griffiths said with pride. Prudence was like his daughter or something. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hart, Elenor!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Hartford, Jenna!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Herald, Joseph!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Jackson, Anne!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jordon, Keri!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Juglop, Brandon!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Jugson, Calypso!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Kein, Avery!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Klein, Samuel!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Korey, Harris!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Loughlin, Kelli!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Malfoy, Scorpius!" By this time, there was only fifteen people left and Albus looked back at James who was staring at Scorpius. And to no surprise the Sorting Hat said "SLYTHERIN!"

"Moore, Tanith!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl joined the Hufflepuffs. "Mulvey, Lauren!" It took no time before it said "GRYFFINDOR!" "Oscar, Rachele!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Philip, John!' "GRYFFINDOR!" Some of these placements took up to a minute. Then, Professor Griffiths finally yelled out "Potter, Albus!" He walked slowly and cautiously to the hat as if it were dangerous, what if it chose it before Albus could say not to. He sat down on the stool and the hat sat over him, over most of his face. "Hmmm..." it said in his find. "Yes, all Potters and Weasleys have ever gone to Gryffindor, except the Muggle ones and Gregg Potter the Fourth... He was a Slytherin..." Albus thought that this was his chance. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" He thought. The hat heard him, of coarse. "Not Slytherin? I've heard that before, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Thr last word ringing out in Great Hall.

James clapped loudly like the others in the Gryffindor table and Albus was thankful that James couldn't hear that little conversation. Albus sat right next to James when he put the hat back.

Shaw, Blade was a Slytherin. Stein, Kayla was a Gryffindor. Suney, Rose was in fact a Gryffindor, too. Toomey, David was a Ravenclaw. Torence, Alexis was a Gryffindor. And Veskey, Logan was a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Rose." she walked up briskly and it took less time than it did for Albus and she was a "GRYFFINDOR!" And she sat next to ALbus. Wethar, Heather is a Slytherin. Xavier, Jesse is a Ravenclaw. Yaxely, Hector is a Slytherin. And to much glad to hear that Zeskey, Aaron was a Gryffindor, too.

Albus still couldn't believe his luck when Professor Griffiths was walking back through the giant oak doors with the scroll and his wand in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other. the stool floating behind her by her wand. Albus was still laughing at James even though he knew that James knew that he would be in Gryffindor.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up to say a word or two. "And now that we're all settled in and sorted, Let the feast... begin." She sat down and as if the food on the golden plates were invisible before, they aren't now.

Milleons of food were all across the Great Hall up and down each of the five tables for students and teachers; roast chicken, roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and pepperment had a little of each, except for the pepperment humbugs, he and his father are the only two in the family that don't like them. James said that at Hogwarts, they don't get a lot of good food any more.

James was telling Albus about how all the teachers are going to hate him because he's James's brother. He was also scarring Albus with details about what happens when you run through the Forbidden Forest. Then the ghosts came. A ghost with tights and a lot of collors all over where they could be came up to them and said "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost for Gryffindor tower." ghosts flew in from everywhere. And when all people were done having their food, their plates were wiped clean from everything. And the food on the other plates were now turned into dessert.

Blocks of ice-cream in all flavors imaginable, apple pies, treacle tarts, trifle, rice-pududding, you name it. And Albus wasn't very hungry after the main coarse so he only had a block of butterscotch ice-cream. James was explaining the teachers. Professor Griffiths is the head of Ravenclaw and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Grey is the Quidditch teacher, Professor Longbottem is of coarse the Herbology teacher, Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor in their parents time, but now is obviously the headmistress. Now, the new head of Gryffindor is Professor Longbottem. Professor Whitney is the Potions teacher, Professor Flitwick is old now but is still Charms teacher, Professor DeTronn is the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Miguel is Astronemy teacher, Professor Jake is the Divination teacher, Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The care-taker, Filch left last year over mourning his cat, who James accidentally killed. He doesn't who is now.

After time, McGonagall was standing up and saying "And now, we must go over some rules..." And she looked sternly at James, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, unless you have permission to go in." She didn't take her eyes off of the now beaming James.

"Now magic is to be used in between classrooms and corridors, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, if you do so want to play, contact Professor Grey, here." And she pointed to a short plump witch. Go to bed, now." Albus heard some people yelling for the school song, whilst others were singing it anyway. "Follow me, i'm the prefect!" And they followed a blonde tall boy alongside the Ravenclaws. Albus saw Jacob not too far ahead of him.

They left the Great Hall and up to changing staircasses with pictures of moving wizards and witches. talking, moving from one to another. Albus almost saw his dad somewhere on the fifth floor. They got to the seventh floor and went through a door through a very long corridor. A very fat woman with a pink silk dress was sitting in a large portrait. And she spoke loudly "Password?"

The prefect answered with "Unicorn horn." The portrait flung open like a door. The Gryffindor common room was a round room with squashy armchairms. They were directed by the prefect up spiral stairs into the first year's beds, five four-posters where there with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks were there already so they pulled on their pajamas and went to a bed next to their trunk. Albus, Aaron, John Philip, Gary Easton, and Timothy Andrew were all the Gryffindor first year boys. And before anyone knew it, they were all asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tale of the Three Brothers

Gryffindor Schedule: First Year

Monday

9:00 Charms

10:00 Double Potions

11:00 Herbology

Lunch

1:00 History of Magic

2:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Tuesday

9:00 Arithmancy

10:00 Transfiguration

11:00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

1:00 Runes

2:00 Divination

Wednesday

9:00 Charms

10:00 Muggle Studies

11:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

12:00 Astronomy

Thursday

9:00 Transfiguration

10:00 Double Divination

11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

1:00 Arithmancy

2:00 Runes

Friday

10:00 Double Herbology

11:00 Potions

Lunch

1:00 History of Magic

Said a peice of parchment lying on his bed as he and Rose were having breakfast. "So, we have Herbology in a half hour?" Albus asked.

"Actually, no, in ten minutes," She said looking at her watch. "Then we Potions, Lunch, and History of Magic."

"And then, Hagrid's for tea–" Albus said. "No, next week... Sorry." And they headed off to Herbology with Professor Longbottem. Professor Longbottem was a man from their parent's school year. He had black hair and longer front teeth than you would think of someone that can mend stuff with magic. And he was quite tall. While there, they took an hour to learn about differant plants, which Rose knew all of them. They scored ten points for Gryffindor and some people in Slytherin scored twenty points total. Slytherin went somewhere and Gryffindor headed to Potions with Professor Whitney. He had white hair and a short body and loved to doze off into one of his stories from places like Egypt or Mount Everest. They were making a boil cure potion, Albus was half way through exploding the whole room when Rose finished hers and everyone stopped.

They had an hour to eat lunch and were off to History of Magic which was the only class with a ghost teacher. He droned on and on about stuff and all they had to do was write down names and dates. Then the day was over and anything they wanted to do was right there. Albus was heading to the common room, but in the third floor, he was dragged into a room. And James was in there. Albus was confused so didn't try to run or scream. He pulled out a peice of parchment and waved it in front of him. What was it?

"This is the Maurarder's Map. I stole it from dad's office last year. I've been using it a lot. I suddenly swear that I am up to no good." The last sentence James had the tip of his wand in the middle of the parchment. Slowly, ink was starting to write itself. And it decided to write the words;

MESSERS MOONY, WORMTAIL,

PADFOOT, AND PRONGS

ARE PROUD TO PRESENT

THE MAURARDER'S MAP

"Moony was Lupin, Wormtail was Pettigrew, Padfoot was Black and Prongs was Grandad." James explained. Lupin, the father of Teddy Lupin. They were both werewolves. The three of the others were unathorized animagi. Pettigrew could turn into a rat. He betrayed Albus's grandparents. Serius Black was their fahter's Godfather. He could turn into a big black dog. And James Potter, dad of their fahter could most likely turn into a stag. But Albus and James didn't know. James opened the map and Albus saw his and James's names next to footprints facing the same way. The footprints were just outside a passageway to the left and to the right, there were stairs. There were more footprints going up the stairs. Madam Hanence, the nurse, and two boys and a girl. Albus noticed one from the train, one from departure, and one from the Sorting Hat.

Scorpius, Grace, and Blade Shaw. They made a trio almost instintly. Then Albus wanted to go look, but James had some reason to stop him. "Now, don't tell anyone about this. Don't even speak to me about it unless it says that we're alone. Invisibility cloaks won't get past this baby. Mischief Managed." The last sentence he again tapped his wand to the parchment. And the ink, as quickly as it came, left the pages. Albus was prepared to leave when he asked James, "Why show me?" James looked at him for a minute and then said "Because Dad is going to give you his invisibility cloak. I just know it, that cloak has a story behind it. Check out the book Tales of Beadle the Bard. The Deathly Hollows or the Tale of the Three Brothers." And he left the room. Albus soon after did, too and headed off to the Library. Albus somehow knew where everything in school was. It wasn't hard to find any class.

In five minutes, Albus encountered Peeves the Poltrigeist and had to walk through him, which was like walking through ice. He asked the Librarian, Madam Joy, where the book was, but someone already took it out. He asked for it to be put on hold and took out a book that his father had loved. Quidditch Through the Ages. Albus was a fast reader and by the time they wanted dinner, he was done the book. The dinner wasn't a huge feast like the start of the year, but it ended almost like that, they didn't need a prefect to guide them, and could stay until the last teacher left.

THe day vanished and it was night. The second day of classes were to start. And Albus drifted off to a long sleep. Saturday, they got to play around, the book still wasn't there, Sunday was exactly the same. The next day, they had to wake up earlier and they went to Charms with a short goblin named Professor Flitwick, he was Albus's father's Charms teacher, he was also head of Ravenclaw in that time. The next hour, they were at Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Whitney made them redo a boil cure potion, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were doing so. Albus and a Hufflepuff, Samuel Klein, almost got each other blown up. Fun hour. They had another Herbology and at lunch, owls came in, a barn owl gave a letter from his parents. ALBUS POTTER it had on the back, then the owl gave James a letter, too.

_Albus, how was your first couple days,_

_write back, did you encounter Peeves?_

_I'd consider you the luckiest boy ever if_

_you still haven't_

_Dad_

Albus took a long red quill, a small peice of parchment, and black ink from his bag and scrawled back;

_Yeah, second day, I have, work, almost got blown up in Potions,_

_Professor Longbottem was being nice, we got ten points on Friday._

_Was it easy for you to hear Professor Binns class? He still teaches_

_History of Magic, Goodbye,_

_Albus_

He gave the letter to an envolope and to the owl, James wrote a long letter to him and they sent them together. They had another History of Magic and then they learned about Bowtruckles with Hagrid. Albus was about to tell about his week, but Hagrid said to wait until Friday, so Albus and Rose headed back to the castle. A third year walked up to Albus and gave him a book. The Tales of Beadle the Bard. Albus ran to the common room, got a comfy seat and started to read;

There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of the wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and for good measure slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life

Was that cloak that his father had possibly the cloak from there? An Elder Wand and a Resurrection Stone? This required more books.


	5. Chapter 5 Gifts of the Deathly Hollows

Albus looked up more book, but the Deathly Hollows seemed to be just a legend, was James telling the truth? The next day he went to Arithmacy with Professor Genni, which, they just looked at a bunch of maps. Transfiguration, they watched Professor DeTronn turn hundreds of stuff into other stuff, Albus's hat was now a toad that he was chasing all around the room, like ten other kids.

They went to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Griffiths and the Ravenclaws. They just saw him teaching about Hinkypunk. A small creature with one leg that appeared to be made out of mist. They had nothing until midnight, so Albus decided to look for more and found one in _Stories of the Twenty-First Century._

The Deathly Hollows Return

After Harry Potter destroyed the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone lost Death has came to me, and he gave me a wand and a stone. The wand, he called _Lavitas Virga_. It was more powerful than the other, made out of lightning and forged by death. He also gave me the stone and called it the Resurrection Stone. But he said that this one could raise people from the dead even more, you could touch them, but it's all in your Stone was lost, _Lavitas Vigra_ was taken. Made by Herald Hering, died the day after this was published.

Albus looked through the passage again. Harry Potter? He ran to his four poster, took out a quill, ink, and parchment and scribled down.

_Dad,_

_I read a passage and it said that you destroyed the Elder Wand. __Truth? A guy said that two new Hollows were made, a new RS __and a better wand made by lightning, forged by Death. Lavitas __Vigra. Death took him the day after it was published. Is your __invisibility cloak that of the one from the Deathly Hollows?_

_Albus_

And Albus took the letter to his Great Horned Owl named Wolfric. It took the letter in it's beak and flew off towards his parents. While walking down from the ten story tall Owlery, Albus saw James going up with a package. This stuck Albus's fancy, but he ran off when he saw Albus. At midnight, Albus went to the Astronomy Tower with Professor Miguel. They studied stars and then went to bed instintaniasly in their beds.

Thye went to Transfiguration and tried to transform matches into needles. By the end of the hour, Albus made it silver and Rose made it a needle made out of wood. Silver wood. Then they had Double Divination with the Slytherins and Professor Jake. Later on, Defense Against the Dark Arts learning more about Hinkypunks and seeing pictures. They were also told that next time, they would bring one. They ate their lunch and Albus's owl came back. Wolfric had a peice of parcment in his beak and Albus read the letter.

_Albus,_

_Where'd you find that? I did. Lavitas Vigra? I __wouldn't believe it if I were you And yes, it is. __Don't forget tea with Hagrid._

_Dad_

Albus read it through and wrote on a seperate peice of parchment,

_Dad,_

_Stories of the Twenty-First Century. But it looked like __Death killed the man the day after it was published. __What if it is true?_

_Albus_

And Albus sent the letter with Wolfric. Later, they went to Arithmacy. They just did the same thing. Then they had Runes with Professor Heringg. At dinner, the barn owl that always sent Albus's and James's letters came. And it read,

_Albus,_

_History of Magic was the boringest subject. Ever. Maybe they should replace __Professor Binns. Don't tell your mother I said that. Now, write back, and the __other messages we talk about are to stay with that owl, okay? Bye,_

_Dad_

Albus scrawled back,

_Fine. And maybe we should, James and I will think of something. __only joking... As you said that Dumbledore said, it is a complete __secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. So funny._

_Albus_

Then he sent it with James's letter and they went to bed.

After noon, the next day, they went to see Hagrid. Albus, Rose, and James all went to see him, they had cold tea and rock-hard cakes. Albus told him about his first week, James laughed about most of it. But Hagrid, when James left, said that James wasn't good at anything to start with. A month past and a few days. It was Holloween. In Charms, they learned how to levitate objects with the charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_, Rose brought a feather to the ceiling. They had a briliant lunch and in Defense Against the Dark Arts they finally saw a Hinkypunk, McGonagall wouldn't let them until now.

In the evening, James brought Albus into the third floor corridor and made sure no one was around with his , James taught him to saw _Expelliarmus_. The disarming spell. Albus nocked James a few inches back. James disarmed Albus from his wand. After a month, Albus knew the disarming spell and could disarm James. Then they started to the the sheild spell, _Protego_. And by the day before Christmas Eve, Albus knew it well. And Albus and James were dueling, neither caring about the map to see if someone was coming, but someone was. The duel was interupted by a big sheild by none other then the Headmistress McGonagall. They were both let free that time, but another would cause detention. The next day, they packed and went to the train for the Christmas hollidays with the rest of the family.

Then, Christmas Day, Albus had a loud of presents at a Christmas tree, James was there already and was eating a licorish wand and upening a lumpy torquise sweater from their Grandmother Weasley. Albus got a red sweater from Grandmother Weasley, A box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans labeled, GOOD FLAVORS, from Rose, another shirt from Uncle George, it had a moving fire and when you had it on, it warmed you up, size adapting. Fudge from his mother and hand-size barrel of butterbear from Hagrid. Albus sent hagrid a box of chocolite frogs, his dad, a book on aurors that might've read already, his mother tickets to the Holy-Head Harpies' next game. He sent Rose a new quill, and more ink, Uncle Ron got more Chudley Cannon posters and Aunt Hermione got a new owl.

And Albus's last gift read,_ don't open until James has gone, and don't show him it_. Albus ran to his room and opened the gift, it was a cloak. Albus strentched it out and a card fell, it read,

_I got this from my headmaster who got it from my dad, __this cloak will pass through generations, it will never __go bad. Use it wisely as I have,_

_Dad_

And Albus knew it was his cloak of invisibility. So Albus put it on and silently looked at the mirror in his room, but he didn't see himself. Now excited, he went to go see James, James was writing a letter to a girl that Albus could only see the name, Amber Unice. So cute. He saw Lily trying to sneak a licorish wand from James, Albus took his Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans GOOD FLAVORED, and ate a chocolite, tofee, and caramel when he saw another present to him, it wasn't from anyone, he brought it up to his room because it was small but heavy. Inside was a metal wand, at the handle was engraved _Lavitas Vigra_. At first, Albus thought that it was his father's joke.

But then he picked it up and it became much lighter, he cast a spell that he never saw, and it was perfect. A spell that he saw his father use. The Patronous Charm. He mad a frog out of the silverish force. Then the wand transformed into his own wand. It just weighed a little more. He put it back in the case and it became metal again. Albus hid it away. It was too powerful for him so he locked it up with a broomstick that he and James practiced with elsewhere. He never told anyone about it and in three days time, they were back on the train with Jacob and Michael.


	6. Chapter 6 The mind and Stone

Albus, Michael, the Hufflepuff, and Jacob, the Ravenclaw, all sat in a compartment. Jacob, who got a mind-game game, insisted that they played. Jacob seemed to always win, except when it was Albus's turn with him and it was just twelve o'clock. Albus picked up a Muggle card Jacob got from his uncle that doesn't know about wizardry.

Albus and Jacob a both picked up a card. A Queen of Hearts. Jacob picked up a card. Jacob let the other go first because he always knew. Albus looked at the back of Jacob's card and saw something differant than the others. They all had something differant, Jacob was cheating, Albus could, too, but he didn't know what that small sign hidden in the bottem left corner of all those designs.

_Four of Spades_ a small voice in the back of his head said. Albus thought it was worth a chance. "Four of Spades?" Albus said not very sure. Jacob smiled, but called it a lucky guess. Albus put his thumb on the bottem left corner of his card and Jacob looked at the card. He wasn't so confident and said "Queen of Clubs?" Albus smiled and flipped the card, Michael and Jacob were awestuck. Albus had won the little part. Jacob beat Michael and Jacob faced Albus again, he was studying the top card of the deck on a table.

Albus gave the card to Jacob and quickly picked up the second covering the bottem-left corner. Albus had a Jack of Spades. _Nine of Clubs_ the voice assured him. Albus, with a lot more confidence said, "Nine of Clubs." And Jacob with a small voice said "Six of Hearts?" Again Albus beat Jacob. And again, and again.

After his twelfth victory, they got bored. Albus started to think of the Deathly Hollows, the Deathly Hollows Return passage, the invisibility cloak, and _Lavitas Vigra_. They all tied together. But this, reading minds thing, was weird. Then a thought stuck Albus, maybe I can see what James thinks. Albus walked down the compartments finally finding James, two boys, and a girl. There was a series of differant thoughts, which Albus was able to block off all but James's somehow. _Why does Albus always come when i'm talking behind his back?_ And then James kicked him away. Albus brought his invisibility cloak this time, but this time, he went to see Scorpius.

_Maybe I should learn that Bat-Bogey Hex, then I could take away Albus from Rose. Rose is so much more pretty then anyone..._ Albus left with knowing that, he took off the cloak and went to see Michael and Jacob, but now Tanith Moore was sitting where they were. A Hufflepuff who was quite tall and thin with shoulder-length curly blonde hair and very visible brown eyes. They were talking about their wizarding families, they were all half-bloods. At about night time, they got to Hogsmeade where they rode carriges which were carried by thestrals which were only visible to people who have seen death.

Rose was waiting for Albus and they rode a carrige to Hogwarts. Rose was think about Scorpius, too. But her eyes showed worry. And her mind wasn't worried. Albus told about the cloak which she was totally awestuck. He didn't tell about _Lavitas Vigra_, though. He talked to her about mind reading and she said to look it up.

Albus looked it up and it only happened to to people across the world every eight hundred twenty-three year. Term started the next day. After time, they went to see Hagrid, James and Rose told about their Christmas and when they left, Albus told Hagrid about the cloak and he already knew. Albus also told Hagrid about the Deathly Hollows Return, which he called Caswallop.

When Albus was walking up he found Peeves the Poltriegest. In flesh. He was laying on his front, dead. James was running to the spot followed by McGonagall, Griffiths, and the whole Gryffindor house. After ten minutes the whole school was surrounding Albus and Peeves. McGonagall brought Albus to her office, the headmistress office was full of potoins, animals in cages, and potraits of previous headmassters and mistresses. Albus saw a huge portrait of man man with long hair and beard which was silvery, and wearing half-moon spectacles. It was labeled Albus Dumbledore. Albus's parents' and uncles' and aunts' head master.

"Explain," she said sitting on a golden chair behind a desk, Albus never got a close look at her. She had a very stern face with wrinkles everywhere. She had grey hair tied in a bun in the back of her head. Albus told her how he was walking back from Hagrid's and how he found Peeves.

In Charms class, one day, they were learning how to make light from the tip of their wands and how to stop it. "_Lumos_!" Albus kept repeating, near the end, Albus had made it slightly dim, he also was able to "_Nox_!" it to take away the light. In the common room, Albus was upstairs reading about dementors from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, when thear were gasps from downstairs, Albus had a really big lunch, so he didn't got to dinner, which was what everyone was now back from. Albus rushed down and gasped, too.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington on the floor. His head finally off as he wished for over five hundred years. Rose was upstairs, out of dinner early. And she came down after Albus did. Albus kept hearing from the back of his head, _Was it Albus?_, _how does this keep happening?_, and from somewhere, _Well that was good dinner, wait, what's everyone staring at?_ Albus was so annoyed, after a month, there were only fourteen ghosts left. Then the second game of quidditch with Gryffindor was up. Albus always missed these games, but James who was the seeker always caught the snitch with the fastest broom made, the Lightning Strike.

Albus was walking to the Quidditch Pitch when he saw four boys shaking themselves silly like under a spell and a fifth boy dueling fifth boy was a seventh year, Rose shot a blue spell at him and he started dancing, Albus notice that all of them were seventh year, except for a first year, Albus noticed him as Scorpius Malfoy. Albus tried to search for Rose's thoughts, but it was as if they weren't there. Instead ther were four seventeen year old men that Albus could block out, an eleven year old he could vlock out, and a thirty year old saying,_ The time is soon,I will have what I need and I will have it soon, I will destroy, And the first one to go is the girl's friend, the POTTER!_ And Albus ran to the castle.

On a staurday afternoon, James came to Albus again and this time it was with Grace Forlonge and what appeared to be her older brother in Slytherin, they looked excactly the same, except for their gender diffference and age. James got close to Albus's ear and wispered, "Okay, I was training you for this, now fight with me." Albus thought it over. He remembered his father's quote, 'Don't duel if you don't know how'. And Albus did know how.

Albus and James were side-by-side, as well as the Slytherins, They walked up to their age appropiate opponent, and bowed, wands out. Albus heard _Get James done and the other're be easy._ They were both going to take on James than Albus. They turned around and walked ten steps back, James kept repeating, _Expelliarmus, Protego, Stupify, Expelliarmus, Protego, Stupify,_ And after the ten steps, They turned around, James took out every thought from his head, except for spells.

And it started, Garce and the other boy boy both stunned James, and Albus nearly panicked, "_Stupify!_" the boy yelled and Albus just had enough time to rebound it with a "_Protego_!" And it hit him, he dodged a disarm charm and shot one at Grace. she rebounded it and hit someone behind Albus, he first thought it was a crowd, until her wand and Albus's were disarmed. Albus scrambled for it, turned around and there was the Ravenclaw Head boy. "Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. I will report you to Professor Griffiths." He de-stuned James and the boy and they walked away.

The next day, Albus and James were in the Great Hall, talking about quidditch when an owl came to them. Albus picked up his letter and it read,

_Albus Potter, you will serve your detention with Professor Hagrid, meet him with Jerry, Grace, and James at eleven o'clock PM_

And that's where they went, Hagrid was sobbing about something he wouldn't tell about and stopped when they came. They walked into the Forbidden Forest, "No don' yea be runnin' off, there are dangerous stuf out there, but they're not going ter harm yea with me aroun'. 'oday, we'll be looking for a special tree, request from McGonagall, It's a Bersap Tree, it's a scrunchy little short tree. 'ollow me, yer not going ter want ter be lost in here. Albus silently said "_Lumos,_" And his wand had a lighted tip, searching each tree. "Oh, don' t'cha be worryin' yet, it's way deeper, past were Aragog was. And he cried a bit more.

Albus questioned Aragog and Hagrids thoughts were hard to hear because he was half-giant. Something about a giant spider, did giants wave their own giant pests? then a strong voice came from the back of his head _Get rid of me? Destroy the one you've killed ghosts for?_ Albus was wide eyed looking around him with for someone, the thirty year old man. Albus was chucked by a stone that he caught in his hand, when he held it, he saw his grandparents, the James and Lily Potter, father and mother of Harry Potter.

"You look like your father and your eyes are mine," Lily said. Grandfather James looked excactly like Albus and Harry. And both Albus, Harry, and Grandmother Lily had the green eyes. Albus smiled and hugged them, then a thought struck him, he could hug them! this was the other Resurection Stone, Albus now had both. He stuffed it in his pocket and they walked along, milleons of questions were asked about what he was doing, but this was between him and the sun started shining and they finally found it, it was very small, taller than Albus, and the others, but not as tall as Hagrid. He cut down the tree with an axe that he pulled out of his cloak or somewhere.

Albus and Rose were later studying the Stone, they saw, Lupin and Tonks, parents of Teddy, James and Lily parents of Harry, Serius Black Godfather of Harry, and Uncle Fred, the twin of Uncle George. Fred was really funny, like George, he left quickly, though. Lupin and Tonks only smiled until they left. Serius didn't stay long either, and Rose left so Albus and his grandparents could talk, but neither grandparents talked, but smiled, just as Albus did, when Albus was done, Rose asked for it an she was talking to people.

The next day, Albus was walking to the Great Hall when he heard the thirty year old voice again _You could never leave me, I am part of you, now go kill him!_ Instintly he thought it was him to die because of his last thought, a group of six second and first years were walking away from the Great Hall, which Albus hid from all, inside the Great Hall, there was no one in. Albus quickly ate, and rushed off to his common room, grabbed a quill, ink, which he was quite low with now, and parchment and scribbled down,

_Dad,_

_I'm scared! I have an ability to read minds, it_

_happens to two people across the world every_

_eight hundred twenty-three years. And I hear_

_a thirty year old man talk, he was saying stuff_

_killing ghosts (Peeves, Binns, Nearly Headless_

_Nick, etc. turned human but dead) and getting_

_a boy named Potter. Of the whole school, that's_

_me or James and I don't want you to tell anyone,_

_Promise? OH, and I'm almost out of ink, could_

_you but me some more? Reply soon!_

_Albus_

Albus ran this letter to Wolfric and he flew off with it. Albus was really alone now, someone wants to get rid of him or James, he couldn't tell James, he wouldn't believe Albus anyway. And what if his dad didn't believe him. And Rose is starting to get really mean to everyone. What could Albus do to stop this?


	7. Chapter 7 Ghosts, Exams, and Identities

The next day, Albus was walking past the third floor corridor and as if the school forgot before to stop it, they put a Prefect there. The Slytherin Prefect, he barked at anyone who came by. Albus and James walked around and found a good room in the fifth floor. And James taught Albus and a second year Gryffindor girl named Amber, maybe from the letter at Christmas. They learned the brightest light for the wand tip, _Lumos Maxima_. And at dinner that day, owls came, including Wolfric. Albus stole the letter (and an ink bottle) from him and the letter read,

_Albus,_

_I don't know what to tell you, but that thirty year old man killed the_

_ghosts, He may be in an invisibility cloak at the school, But of my_

_years, I don't remember any student or wizard who would do that._

_If you want to be taken care of all the time at Hogwarts, I could send_

_an auror. I don't want you to be sent home, there is no place safer_

_than Hogwarts. I believe you, and hope you are fine that the ink is_

_red._

_Dad_

This wasn't the most helpful thing in the world, it would be bad if an auror with Albus at all times, the ink was red (well that wasn't_ too_ bad), his dad couldn't do much, and Rose wasn't there to help him. James wouldn't believe him, and he couldn't trust anyone else. Albus saw James and Rose dueling in a corridor, the third floor corridor, the Slytherin Prefect knocked out, Rose shot a spell at James which knocked him back out of the room, smashing Albus into the stairs' handle.

Albus brought James to the Hospital Wing, Albus and Rose never talked for a long while. The Bloody Barron was found dead now, and they put fourteen aurors with the remaining fourteen ghosts, hoping to catch the killer, they didn't know any magic that could make a ghost human and dead. This thirty year old man had more experience with magic than the Minister of Magic himself.

The next day, a big group of Gryffindors at the lunch table were surounding a fifth year Gryffindor who was speaking from the newspaper, The Daily Prophet, " The minister is now telling the press to stand down of this sittuation, blah blah blah, Head of Auror Office, blah blah blah, ghosts, most evil wizards and witches, yeah, the rest isn't interesting, and the group left with the newspaper on the table, **Hogwart's Ghosts**. read the headline and Albus decided to sit down and read,

**HOGWART'S GHOSTS**

The ministry has recieved intelligence that at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

ghosts have been turning into human form, dead. To most people's delight, the first ghost to

go was Peeves. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is reassuring the press that the students

are safe on the grounds of Hogwarts, The minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is telling

the press to give the situation a rest and that he already sent fourteen aurors to protect the

remaining fourteen ghosts of Hogwarts, the Head of the Auror's Office and his best thirteen

aurors. This may be one of the most evil wizards, the four best of these, the Four Lords of

Cursed Beings, are in Azkaban. The students at Hogwarts are to be watched, all the time

by members of the Auror office. We will also send the Twelve Elders divided into the house

common rooms, parents of students should be assured that all is safe at Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by Joy Deatty

Harry was now with a ghost then, what did that fifth year say about it not being interesting? He picked up the newspaper and ran it to James on the other side of the table, he read it and they ran to the second year beds for the Maurarder's Map. When they got in, there were indeed three elder wizards with purple and black robes. They went up to James's bed and looked throughout the map. They found him looking like he was alone, ghosts probebly don't show up on it.

They ran down to the dungeons where their father was. Finding him in Dungeon #5. He looked quite busy and told them to stay near the common room or with each other because the Ghost Killer would get this ghost. So James and Albus left. And on their way up in the sixth floor stairs, a ghost was human and dead, and the auror was dead, too. They ran up to the elders and one of them took care of the mess.

The exams were in a couple of weeks and he had to study all by himself which he usaully did with Rose. He didn't have to do the History of Magic class because they didn't get a teacher yet. He was making things fly around his bed whenever he got the chance, and Albus was told, that he had to make a forgetfullness potion in class without a book, his father told him that it wasn't much to worry about. Albus would also, as he was told, have to turn something into something and it had to be pretty. James told him most of that, so it might not be true.

But most of it was, Griffiths made everyone write down significant things about the fifty animals he told everyone about(Werewolves, Hinkypunks, Dementors, etc.). Professor Flitwick made them, one by one, make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. Professor DeTronn made them turn a mouse into a snuffbox, points given for how pretty it looked, points taken if it had whiskers. They did have to make a Forgetfulness Potion by themselves. Professor Whitney snapped at anyone who was looking at how someone else did it.

The exams have been not too bad, and Albus still didn't get the thirty year old voice from his head, and now he was saying that his name was Rilaith. Albus was afraid he would have to listen to the voice forever. The final exam's turnout sheet was to be given in a week. Albus and James went down to Hagrid's for tea, James said that he had to duel people for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in Transfiguration he had to turn a mouse into a troll. In Potions he had to stop the Professor from dying by making an antidote in a half hour. Hagrid said that his second year exams had been much easier, James said his were, too. Albus had looked at another Daily Prophet which he thought was interesting.

**GHOST KILLER**

As the ministry has been taken into account that Hogwarts will be closed

when students get their final exam unless the Ghost Killer, who still does

as his name comands, is caught. Auror, James Greff, has died protecting

the ghost he has been assigned to. Harry Potter, head of the Department

of Aurors is telling everyone that the rest is safe. The ghosts of Hogwarts

are now in the same Dungeon for the rest of the school's life, or untill the

Ghost Killer is caught. That way, if one Auror dies, the others have their

backs. In one weeks time, Hogwarts will be closed if the Ghost Killer is

not caught.

by Joy Deatty

Albus realized that if he could get rid of the person in some mind game or something, it said to get rid of him three times, anf Albus rushed to his common room. 'The girl's friend, Potter' the voice said before, Rose, get rid of it, the Resurrection Stone. Albus never got the Stone back. It was Rose with the Stone killing ghosts to bring back Rilaith. And Albus rushed to Rose who was fighting off ten seventh years, beating them all. Then she spotted Albus, he took out his wand and yelled out, I figured out what you've done, Rilaith, And I know who you are, there's only a few reasons why you would want to get rid of Potter, And there's only one reason of those that you would need a Resurrection Stone!" Rose was now really dark and listening. Albus pulled out the dark wizarding card from the train.

"Leave her, Silsbury!" He said holding it up.


	8. Chapter 8 Ward Silsbury

She shouted out, "I HATE THAT NAME!" and charged at Albus, "_Protego_!" And Rose and Silsbury bounced back, he shot a curse around at Albus who just dived to dodge it, he couldn't defeat a man who could kill ghosts, but he could hold him back. who knows for how long. "_Crucio_!" And Albus made a sheild charm, but it didn't stop the curse. A scortching pain ran through his body, it was like being set on fire, with your skin torn off. Albus fell to the floor and tried anything he could to stop, but Silsbury stopped it.

Rose layed on the grass, and Ward Silsbury stood up, he was a tall man, he had black robes and a hood, so Albus couldn't see his face, "Come, Potter," and Albus picked up his wand pointing it at Riaith. Fortunately no teacher saw him doing so, Silsbury brought Albus and himself to a room, two chairs were sitting there, a table in the middle. They each sat down, Silsbury put his wand down on the table and he explained.

"I will save you the torture-to-death death and I will play a game with you." He said, Albus still pointed his wand at Silsbury. Silsbury still sopke, "We will play a mind game, we will touch and a memory will be given to the other, say that I say the day I made the Imperious Curse. You would see the vision and guess what I was doing." Albus agreed with that power, He could hear the thoughts of Silsbury _Easily I will beat this boy, than I will kill him!_ "If I win you will turn yourself over to Azkaban for killing the ghosts. And if you win. . ."

"You will leave Hogwarts and stop trying to kill my family," Albus said, "Deal!" Silsbury shouted. "I go first." Albus put down his wand and they touched hands. Albus was transported into a memory. It was fully black, he and Silsbury were just sitting there, Albus racked his brain for Silsbury's thoughts, but nothing came up, what if Albus lost? What would the world be? Albus gave up. And they went to Albus's memory. It, too, was black, "Your mind is closed, you are not thinking of anything." Silsbury said and Albus replied.

"Wrong, but that was your's wasn't it? No, this was the day that my brother put a Blindness Potion in my morning Pumpkin Juice." Silsbury quickly got mad and said "Round Two," and this time, Albus was looking through Silsbury's eyes. He saw himself out of Hogwarts with four others all trying to curse Hogwarts, and since he was thinking, Albus could read his mind, _the day I and my four followers were expelled from Hogwarts_.

"The day you and your followers were kicked out of Hogwarts." Albus said, Silsbury shouted in anger again, and Albus thought of the day he got _Lavitas Vigra_. They saw him trying the Patronous Charm and locking it up. " You got a regular wand and decided to lock it up? Brilliant." Albus again denied him and told him "That was_ Lavitas Vigra_. After the Elder Wand was destroyed, death made a better wand, you ask it to do something and it does it. It is originally metal."

"Round Three!" Silsbury shouted. "But I already beat you!" Albus shouted.

But they found themselves in another thought. Silsbury was somewhere in a villige, the village Albus notticed as his own. Godric's Hollow. He was looking at the graveyard, the bony hands were coming out of the graves. They all started to attack men with Muggle weapons, five or six having wands. He took control of a wizard and made him kill his friends. On his side were the four followers from the previous memory. Albus hear the thought.

_The day I took control of my homeland. Godric's Hollow._ And that was what Albus guessed. Silsbury called that obvious. Then they went to Albus's memory.

It was the Forbidden Forest, the time someone threw the Stone at Albus and he saw his grandparents. Albus saw the the Stone and saw his grandparents talking to him.

"The day I sent the girl to go drink unicorn blood, but she tried to get rid of the Resurrrection Stone, yes I remember seeing this but I don't remember these people." Silsbury got it right. and he knew it, so they wnet to a vision of Silsbury's.

He and a man that looked just like Albus was dueling him. This could only be Gregg Potter IV. They were atop a very large and tall building. fire was everywhere. Milleons of other duels were going around. _My defeat against the other Potter, he wouldn't know about it, excapt he did hold up a Chocolite Frog card of me, he might know._

"Your defeat against Gregg Potter the Fourth." Albus said and they left to Albus's memory.

You could see Hogwarts, Albus was in the rowboat. And Silsbury had been through the experience and knew. Then it was Round Four. Silsbury was looking at a party from above, a wedding. The man in black, the woman in white. And the man just happened to be a Potter, looking exactly like Albus. _Gregg marrying my true love, Fiona Forgo._ "I didn't know you were capable of love. Wow, no wonder you wanted to kill him. I mean Gregg married your true love." And Albus almost felt bad for the evil man.

They looked at Albus's memory of his Grandad Weasley telling about the most evil wizard ever. Silsbury guessed himself and Albus told about the wizard, he made the Killing Curse and Tortue Curse..

"Now you may leave Hogwarts." Albus said and they found themselves back in the room.

"Foolish boy, you think that you can defeat the great Rilaith?" He took up his wand and started on a spell, "_Quiteus Nex!_"

Albus was getting blurred out and falling asleep. He saw a red flash and three figures rushing to his aid. And Albus was completely knocked out.

Albus awoke with figures around him. His brother, sister, parents, cousins, uncle, and aunts. And McGonagall and the nurse. The nurse was trying to shoo them off, but Rose, James, and his father got to stay. His dad was talking about his first year and what Albus had to do took much more bravery, and he left. James and Rose now his friend because Silsbury had left. "How long've I been out?" Albus asked Rose as Hagrid came in. "Well, Tomorrow morning we go home. Albus looked outside. He was in the Hospital Wing, but he was quite fine.

Hagrid was telling Albus aboutwhat happened when he was out. A newspaper from the day after Albus's little adventure and his exams paper. Albus got good scores except for Potions ("Most be a Potter thing." James said laughing. And he made it to the next year.

But the newspaper was more important. **Ward Silsbury back from the dead** it read.

Albus Potter, son of the Head of the Department of Aurors has just

yesterday fought off one of the five most evil wizards of all time, as

his father Harry Potter has fouught off one. First year at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry explains, "I did it, but I couldn't

stop it. Rilaith took contol of my mind when I had the Resurrection

Stone. He took over and killed the ghosts. I was uncauntious for his

battle against my friend, Albus. When Albus awake, you can show

this to him and he will understand." Rilaith she explained as his new

name. We have no idea what Rilaith did in there with Mr. Potter, but

when his father, brother, and uncle came in, Albus was almost dead

and they were taking Rilaith to Azkaban. But he fled by a way that

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley could not explain. The Resurrection

Stone was taken and destroyed. And Hogwarts will not be cancled.

by Joy Deatty


	9. Chapter 9 Hogwarts is Home

Albus was now happy, now everyone beileved him, Rose was his friend, he managed to keep Silsbury from destroying the world this year. But, people were going to come to him and ask tons of questions. And even worse, Gryffindor was losing the House Cup to Slytherin. It was eight o'clock and Albus was prepared to go to the end of the year feast. The nurse was allowing him to go because he was only asleep for the last couple weeks.

Outside the Hospital Wing stood Rose and James. Albus was told he got an award from the school for Special Services to the School. Together they walked to the Great Hall. There was a lot of murmuring when they came in. Albus sat between them and Professor McGonagall stood up and started talking, "It is the pleasure of myself as the headmistress of Hopgwarts to give away the House Cup. In fourth place, Ravenclaw for 492 points. Third place to Hufflepuff for 570 points, second place to Gryffindor for 645, and first place to Slytherin for 652 points. Well done, Slytherin." And there were green and silver colors around the Great Hall to which are Slytherin's colors. And behind the Staff Table there was a giant banner with the Slytherin Serpent.

"But!" McGonagall said shouting over the cheering Slytherins. "A few last minute points are in order for the bravery of a lucky boy. Ten points to Albus Potter, which, if I have the points corectly, a change is in order." Albus was so excited. It was only ten points, but they won none the less. McGonagall clapped her hands twice and the green turned scarlet, the silver turned gold, and the Slytherin Serpent turned into the Gryffindor Lion.

Roars of happiness and anger eroupted from the Great Hall. At the staff table, Albus just noticed the thirteen Aurors, including his father who winked at him as he, too clapped. Uncle Ron was bursting with applause and happiness. Which made a couple Aurors and staff members look at him. The House Cup was given to the Head Boy of Gryffindor and when he held it up, everyone roared louder. Albus got a couple claps on the back. Everything was just fine for the moment.

Albus went on the train home with Rose and Aaron. At home, Albus packed his bags and everything. They got to stay at the school to stay. Albus was all packed and they rode the train to school the next day. Albus kept _Lavitas Vigra_ knowing that it'll be useful against Rilaith one day. When they got back to school, a girl was there. A squat witch with long silvery hair. She was the writter for most of the Daily Prophet, Joy Deatty. She asked milleons of questions, more than half of them he couldn't answer, and the final newspaper outcome came as so,

**Albus Potter and Rilaith**

The Boy who Lived has a son who has been as much useful so far.

Albus Potter has told this, "Silsbury and I had our adventure, first

I just figured out it was Silsbury and he, in Rose's body charged.

After that he did the Torture Curse and he was made a body of his

own. I don't know how that worked. He brought me to a room and

he made rules to a mind game. If I lost, my mind would be erased

I would turn myself in for what he did to the ghosts. But because I

won, he was to leave Hogwarts and stay away from the Potters. I

know memories such as his loss against Gregg Potter IV and his

attack against Godric's Hollow. I won't tell you the third. For some

strange reason I was able to read minds since noon on December

the twenty-eighth. But to the closed mind, I can read nothing. I have

read that it will stop approximately at the end of July. Then I could

read what his thoughts were and I easily won. He could only see

the images of your mind, I want everyone to remember that." Albus

Potter, the son of the Boy who Lived. And now given special awards

to the school because of the capture of the Ghost Killer, now to be

referred as Rilaith.

by Joy Deatty

Albus Potter was glad that the year was over, the terrors of his first year was gone, he had thee most powerful wand ever, he could practice quidditch at anytime, and he lived at the safest place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If Albus was to have to do something next year, it was hopefully before the end of July. But what was the chance of that? Hagrid came up to the Gryffindor common room and he, Albus's parents, and sister started talking as Albus used his old Firebolt 200 and James with his Lightning Strike, they practiced Quidditch. Albus was really good with his Seeker abilities, and James only took the Seeker job because he couldn't be a Chaser.

Later, Albus and his father tried to catch the Golden Snitch, which was the Seeker's only task. His father had such good abilities that he became the first First Year Seeker in a century. But he only had a Fireblot 10 and hasn't played in twenty years so Albus easily caught the Snitch before he did. Uncle George and his dead twin have been Beaters. Uncle Ron had been a Keeper. Uncle Charlie, the second oldest Weasley, has been a Seeker. James Potter, father of Harry, had also been a Seeker.

The Potters were quite happy now as a family, but also very much weary. Silsbury can't attack the schoolat anytime, but he may not have to. To Albus potter, the year couldn't have ended better, except without Rilaith. And with the Weasleys. And maybe the chance to kick James's butt in something.

But it could've been a lot worse. And it's the thought that counts.


End file.
